Fanon Funhouse Wikia:Chat/Logs/26 Aug 2016
16:36:28 CHAT Zynethyst: hi sansee 16:36:28 CHAT Sansy Sinner: sansee is heer 16:36:28 CHAT Sansy Sinner: bring hte partee 16:36:28 CHAT Sansy Sinner: wo w oo it fun 4 all 16:36:28 CBOT Iced Botte: Iced Botte v1.8 is online! 16:36:30 CBOT Iced Botte: Logging... 16:36:31 CBOT Iced Botte: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 16:36:34 CBOT Iced Botte: Hello there Iced Botte! 16:36:45 CBOT Iced Botte: big THICK AND JUICY'S BACK BITCHES 16:39:15 CHAT Sansy Sinner: !memes 16:39:15 CBOT Iced Botte: IM IGNORING YOU 16:39:15 CBOT Iced Botte: BECAUSE 16:39:15 CBOT Iced Botte: big THICK AND JUICY'S BACK BITCHES 16:39:15 CHAT Sansy Sinner: !unignore Sansy Sinner 16:39:15 CHAT Sansy Sinner: !log 16:39:15 CHAT Sansy Sinner: !log 16:39:15 CHAT Sansy Sinner: !log 16:39:15 CHAT Sansy Sinner: !log 16:39:15 CHAT Sansy Sinner: !log 16:39:16 CBOT Iced Botte: Iced Botte v1.8 is online! 16:39:17 CBOT Iced Botte: lmao jk! 16:39:18 CHAT Sansy Sinner: FUCKIGN DO SOMETHING 16:39:20 CHAT Sansy Sinner: !log 16:39:20 CBOT Iced Botte: Logging... 16:39:20 CBOT Iced Botte: OK 16:39:21 CBOT Iced Botte: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 16:39:26 CBOT Iced Botte: edaor delener 16:39:29 CHAT Sansy Sinner: o 16:39:52 CHAT Zynethyst: !memes 16:39:53 CBOT Iced Botte: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 16:39:57 CHAT Zynethyst: !hello 16:39:57 CHAT Zynethyst: !hello 16:39:57 CBOT Iced Botte: Hello there Zynethyst! 16:39:57 CBOT Iced Botte: Hello there Zynethyst! 16:40:00 CHAT Zynethyst: hi 16:40:06 CHAT Zynethyst: !miss Lenhi 16:40:06 CBOT Iced Botte: Okay! I will tell Lenhi that you missed them next time we meet. 16:40:08 CHAT Zynethyst: ok 16:40:10 CHAT Zynethyst: !seen lenhi 16:40:43 CHAT Zynethyst: ye 16:40:46 CHAT Zynethyst: seen doesnt work 16:41:29 CHAT Sansy Sinner: !seen AlolaVulpix 16:42:45 CBOT Iced Botte: Okay! I will tell Alolavulpix test that next time we meet. 16:42:48 CBOT Iced Botte: FUCK 16:43:03 CBOT Iced Botte: Okay! I will tell AlolaVulpix, to stop that next time we meet. 16:43:07 CBOT Iced Botte: WHAT 16:43:11 CBOT Iced Botte: ITS BROE 16:43:16 CBOT Iced Botte: *BROKE 16:43:17 CBOT Iced Botte: at least i can log! 16:43:20 CBOT Iced Botte: speaking of which 16:43:24 CBOT Iced Botte: big THICK AND JUICY'S BACK BITCHES 16:43:24 CBOT Iced Botte: Logging... 16:43:25 CBOT Iced Botte: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 16:43:31 CHAT Sansy Sinner: !tell AlolaVulpix test 16:43:31 CBOT Iced Botte: Okay! I will tell AlolaVulpix test that next time we meet. 16:43:56 CHAT Sansy Sinner: !tell AlolaVulpix categorize ur fucking images 16:43:56 CBOT Iced Botte: Okay! I will tell AlolaVulpix categorize ur fucking images that next time we meet. 16:44:28 CBOT Iced Botte: Okay! I will tell AlolaVulpix that next time we meet. 16:44:37 CBOT Iced Botte: ADD A COMMA AFTER THEIR USERNAME 16:44:41 CHAT Zynethyst: !tellAlolaVulpix that they should categorize their images 16:44:46 CHAT Zynethyst: !tell AlolaVulpix that they should categorize their images 16:44:46 CBOT Iced Botte: AlolaVulpix already has a message pending. Please wait for them to speak and try again. 16:44:49 CHAT Zynethyst: EEE 16:44:50 CHAT Zynethyst: E 16:44:50 CHAT Zynethyst: S 16:44:50 CHAT Zynethyst: S 16:44:50 CHAT Zynethyst: S 16:44:51 CHAT Zynethyst: SEE 16:44:51 CHAT Zynethyst: EE 16:44:51 CHAT Zynethyst: E 16:44:51 CHAT Zynethyst: E 16:44:53 CHAT Zynethyst: AAAA 16:44:58 CHAT Sansy Sinner: wH 16:44:58 CHAT Sansy Sinner: AHW 16:44:58 CHAT Sansy Sinner: WHWH 16:44:58 CHAT Sansy Sinner: WHW]#WH 16:44:58 CHAT Sansy Sinner: H 16:44:59 CHAT Sansy Sinner: WWHAT 16:45:11 CHAT Zynethyst: NO 16:45:14 CHAT Zynethyst: ADD "THAT" 16:45:16 CHAT Zynethyst: AFTER THEIR USERNAME 16:45:27 CHAT Sansy Sinner: !tell AlolaVulpix that 16:45:27 CBOT Iced Botte: Okay! I will tell AlolaVulpix that that next time we meet. 16:45:28 CHAT Zynethyst: !tell Sansy_Sinner that youre a nice person 16:45:28 CBOT Iced Botte: Okay! I will tell Sansy_Sinner that next time we meet. 16:45:35 CHAT Zynethyst: SEE 16:45:36 CHAT Zynethyst: EE 16:45:36 CHAT Zynethyst: EE 16:45:36 CHAT Zynethyst: E 16:45:36 CHAT Zynethyst: EE 16:45:58 CHAT Sansy Sinner: do i have to go make an account called Sansy_Sinner 16:46:02 CHAT Sansy Sinner: just to be called a nice person 16:46:11 CHAT Sansy Sinner: hang on ill close chat for a few seconds so u can test it 16:46:16 CHAT Zynethyst: idk 16:47:36 CHAT Zynethyst: !tell Becky to 16:47:36 CBOT Iced Botte: Okay! I will tell Becky to that next time we meet. 16:47:39 CHAT Zynethyst: OK 16:47:41 CHAT Zynethyst: thts 16:47:42 CHAT Zynethyst: weird 16:47:54 CHAT Sansy Sinner: http://fanon-funhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Verdana_(Sans) look at my page Zynethyst senpai!!!! 16:48:08 CHAT Zynethyst: UR PAGE 16:48:11 CHAT Zynethyst: IT HAS HTE SANS EMOTE 16:48:18 CHAT Sansy Sinner: I KNO W W 16:49:12 CHAT Sansy Sinner: do you like my page senpai 16:49:22 CHAT Zynethyst: ye 16:49:23 CHAT Zynethyst: also 16:49:24 CHAT Zynethyst: http://steven-universe-fanbase.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2945#2 16:49:30 CHAT Zynethyst: big This is why, OF succ. 16:50:12 CHAT Sansy Sinner: wtf?? 16:50:58 CHAT Zynethyst: i got banned for tellign them to stop stealing art from deviants 16:51:05 CHAT Zynethyst: deviants confronted them, got blocked 16:51:12 CHAT Zynethyst: i confront them, and warn them 16:51:15 CHAT Zynethyst: gets blocked 16:51:23 CHAT Zynethyst: big my userpage gets edited, blocked. 16:51:27 CHAT Zynethyst: like really 16:51:33 CHAT Zynethyst: someone edited my userpage 16:51:36 CHAT Sansy Sinner: that's just childish 16:51:36 CHAT Zynethyst: WITHOUT PERMISSION 16:52:08 CHAT Sansy Sinner: http://steven-universe-fanbase.wikia.com/wiki/User:AmethystPearlFusion it's this person 16:52:16 CHAT Zynethyst: yes, i hate them deeply. 16:52:33 CHAT Zynethyst: they said i was advertising and being an attention whore, when i linked this wiki on OF chat. 16:52:52 CHAT Sansy Sinner: what the actual fuck 16:53:32 CHAT Zynethyst: i linked enchi and pepearl here 16:53:43 CHAT Zynethyst: they may not come tho 16:54:07 JOIN Pepearl has joined Fanon Café! 16:54:09 CHAT Zynethyst: hi 16:54:12 JOIN AlolaVulpix has joined Fanon Café! 16:54:13 CBOT Iced Botte: Ah! AlolaVulpix! Iced Botte wanted me to tell you: they should categorize their images. 16:54:17 CHAT Zynethyst: OOSP 16:54:17 CHAT Zynethyst: SORRY 16:54:18 CHAT Zynethyst: SORRY 16:54:21 CHAT AlolaVulpix: ITS OK 16:54:21 CHAT Zynethyst: ALOLA 16:54:23 CHAT Zynethyst: SANSY DID THAT 16:54:26 CHAT Zynethyst: not mE 16:54:26 CHAT Sansy Sinner: LMAO 16:54:27 CHAT AlolaVulpix: k 16:54:30 CHAT AlolaVulpix: lmao 16:54:38 CHAT Zynethyst: hi fish 16:54:43 CBOT Iced Botte: hello! 16:54:49 CHAT Pepearl: hi 16:54:52 CBOT Iced Botte: am cermet 16:54:57 CBOT Iced Botte: how are u 16:54:57 CHAT AlolaVulpix: anyway what is with this amethystpearlfusion guy you guys were talking about??? 16:54:58 CBOT Iced Botte: Logging... 16:54:58 CBOT Iced Botte: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 33 messages logged. 16:55:01 CHAT Zynethyst: O 16:55:02 CHAT Zynethyst: well 16:55:12 CHAT Sansy Sinner: A DICK 16:55:13 CHAT Sansy Sinner: DICK 16:55:14 CHAT Sansy Sinner: DICK 16:55:14 CHAT Zynethyst: APF edited my userpage without permission, RIGHT WHEN I WAS BLOCKED on OF 16:55:17 CHAT Sansy Sinner: THEY'RE A DICK DICK DICK 16:55:19 CHAT AlolaVulpix: JESUSU 16:55:20 CHAT Sansy Sinner: DICKY DICK DICK DICK 16:55:24 CHAT Sansy Sinner: !!!!!!DICK!!!!!! 16:55:27 CHAT AlolaVulpix: DICC @SANSY 16:55:29 CHAT AlolaVulpix: HE A DICC 16:55:32 CHAT Sansy Sinner: dicc 16:55:36 CHAT Zynethyst: cRI 16:55:37 CHAT AlolaVulpix: DICCDICCDICCUIE 16:55:38 CHAT Sansy Sinner: dicc picc 16:56:07 CHAT AlolaVulpix: okAY 16:56:12 CHAT Sansy Sinner: ok i will send u pics of a cock if you want?? 16:56:24 CHAT AlolaVulpix: i was joking 16:56:25 CHAT AlolaVulpix: `-` 16:56:28 CHAT Sansy Sinner: too bad 16:56:46 CHAT AlolaVulpix: what 16:56:53 CHAT AlolaVulpix: i didn't mean it literally??? 16:56:55 CHAT Sansy Sinner: im sending anyway 16:57:00 CHAT Sansy Sinner: http://puu.sh/qPgwy/b03f189715.png 16:57:09 CHAT AlolaVulpix: fricc you 16:57:10 CHAT Sansy Sinner: its a picture of a cock 16:57:12 CHAT Sansy Sinner: :^) 16:57:13 CHAT AlolaVulpix: fricc you 16:57:20 CHAT Sansy Sinner: sansee got u gud 16:57:30 CHAT Sansy Sinner: welcum 2 da sansee partee + traen we neva stop 16:57:35 CHAT Zynethyst: lets play 16:57:38 CHAT Zynethyst: drag queen or woman 16:57:39 CHAT AlolaVulpix: yessss 16:57:40 CHAT AlolaVulpix: YES 16:57:40 CHAT Zynethyst: http://puu.sh/qPgyT/0c40f999e2.jpg 16:57:45 CHAT AlolaVulpix: drag 16:57:46 CHAT Sansy Sinner: drag 16:57:51 CHAT Zynethyst: HOLY SHIT 16:57:53 CHAT Zynethyst: YOURE RIGHT 16:57:56 CHAT AlolaVulpix: YES 16:57:58 CHAT AlolaVulpix: FUCK YES 16:58:18 CHAT AlolaVulpix: /me inhales gote 16:58:18 CHAT Zynethyst: ok i give up youre both very educated about telling the difference between bilogicial women and drga queens 16:58:27 CHAT AlolaVulpix: yay 16:58:37 CHAT AlolaVulpix: drags are men wearing women wigs and makeup??? 16:58:42 CHAT AlolaVulpix: i think 16:58:55 CHAT Zynethyst: well 16:58:57 CHAT Sansy Sinner: bigibudrga qwen 16:59:07 CHAT Zynethyst: drag queens are crossdressers but better 16:59:07 CHAT AlolaVulpix: bigb]upepepepeppe 16:59:18 CHAT AlolaVulpix: k @zyne 16:59:19 CHAT Zynethyst: ..but do you really know the difference between women and drag queens? 16:59:19 CHAT Zynethyst: http://puu.sh/qPgDk/0545e8a1a8.jpg 16:59:24 CHAT Zynethyst: DRAG QUEEN OR WOMAN 16:59:24 CHAT AlolaVulpix: /me highkey wants to crossdress 16:59:29 CHAT AlolaVulpix: DRAG 16:59:30 CHAT Sansy Sinner: woman 16:59:37 CHAT Zynethyst: sansys wrong 16:59:43 CHAT AlolaVulpix: /me dances 16:59:46 CHAT Sansy Sinner: so's my mind 17:00:25 CHAT Zynethyst: http://puu.sh/qPgIb/87c42c4f85.jpg 17:00:26 CHAT Sansy Sinner: http://fanon-funhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Verdana_(Sans) this is a page i spent a lot of time on!!! ♥ ♥ 17:00:30 CHAT Zynethyst: woman or drag queen 17:00:32 CHAT Sansy Sinner: woman 17:00:39 CHAT AlolaVulpix: woman 17:00:46 CHAT Zynethyst: big YOURE BOTH WRONG 17:00:49 CHAT AlolaVulpix: OH SHIT 17:00:50 CHAT Sansy Sinner: ok 17:00:56 CHAT AlolaVulpix: bigshitt 17:01:00 CHAT Sansy Sinner: i dont 17:01:00 CHAT Zynethyst: ok someone else's turn 17:01:01 CHAT Sansy Sinner: really c 17:01:03 CHAT Sansy Sinner: care 17:01:09 CHAT Zynethyst: who wants to get pictures next 17:01:24 CHAT Sansy Sinner: i got one 17:01:27 CHAT Zynethyst: o 17:01:27 CHAT AlolaVulpix: k 17:01:28 CHAT Zynethyst: ok 17:02:19 CHAT Sansy Sinner: 1 sec 17:02:21 CHAT Sansy Sinner: puush is being a dick 17:02:27 CHAT AlolaVulpix: dicc* 17:02:32 CHAT AlolaVulpix: /me sorry 17:02:44 CHAT Sansy Sinner: don't correct me when i'm not wrong, AlolaVulpix. 17:02:49 CHAT Sansy Sinner: http://puu.sh/qPgPA/e65d093952.png DRAG OR WOMAN 17:03:06 CHAT AlolaVulpix: jfc sorry @sansy 17:03:11 CHAT AlolaVulpix: Drag 17:03:48 CHAT Sansy Sinner: Zynethyst 17:03:49 CHAT Zynethyst: MY NEW PC 17:03:51 CHAT Zynethyst: ARRIVED 17:03:55 CHAT AlolaVulpix: NICE 17:04:08 CHAT Zynethyst: PFFT SANSY 17:04:08 CHAT Zynethyst: I KNOW EXACTLY WHO THAT IS 17:04:11 CHAT Zynethyst: ITS A DRAG QUEEN 17:04:17 CHAT Zynethyst: courtney act is her name 17:04:19 CHAT AlolaVulpix: DRAG DRAG DRAG 17:04:20 CHAT Sansy Sinner: gg 17:04:24 CHAT Sansy Sinner: http://puu.sh/qPgVj/e35e05d368.png drag or woman 17:04:31 CHAT AlolaVulpix: Woman 17:04:48 CHAT Zynethyst: drag queen 17:04:52 CHAT Zynethyst: i see those corset lines 17:04:57 CHAT Zynethyst: big fucking cinched 17:05:02 CHAT Sansy Sinner: alola's right 17:05:05 CHAT Zynethyst: WHAT 17:05:10 CHAT AlolaVulpix: fuck yes 17:05:12 CHAT Zynethyst: holy fuck she has a nice corset tho 17:05:16 CHAT Sansy Sinner: it a woman 17:05:33 CHAT AlolaVulpix: it w=a Woman˙ 17:05:35 CHAT AlolaVulpix: ugh 17:05:43 CHAT AlolaVulpix: my keyboard is being a little shit 17:05:58 CHAT Zynethyst: ok 17:06:01 CHAT Zynethyst: alola 17:06:04 CHAT Zynethyst: do u have a picture for this 17:06:23 CHAT AlolaVulpix: no 17:06:24 CHAT AlolaVulpix: sadly 17:06:29 CHAT AlolaVulpix: /me yell 17:06:41 CHAT Sansy Sinner: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/84/c9/26/84c92683003ff6daa46499240c38f05f.jpg i hav this one 17:06:51 CHAT AlolaVulpix: thats a woman 17:06:55 CHAT Zynethyst: THATS MANILLA LUZON 17:06:58 CHAT AlolaVulpix: LMAO 17:07:00 CHAT AlolaVulpix: YES 17:07:01 CHAT Zynethyst: A FUCKING DRAG QUEEN 17:07:05 CHAT AlolaVulpix: FUCKIGN 17:07:07 CHAT Zynethyst: I KNOW THAT DAMN PINEAPPLE DRESS 17:07:16 CHAT AlolaVulpix: /me screams 17:07:16 CHAT Zynethyst: I WATCHED SEASON 3 OF RPDR 17:07:19 CHAT Zynethyst: big dont test me 17:07:20 CHAT Sansy Sinner: good job 17:07:28 CHAT Zynethyst: im right 17:07:28 CHAT Zynethyst: or 17:07:33 CHAT AlolaVulpix: shIt 17:07:34 CHAT Sansy Sinner: but 17:07:36 CHAT Sansy Sinner: its a ctually 17:07:37 CHAT Sansy Sinner: not 17:07:45 CHAT Zynethyst: is it hooker thats trans 17:07:45 CHAT Sansy Sinner: its a recreation of the dRESS LOL 17:07:48 CHAT Zynethyst: oH 17:07:48 CHAT Zynethyst: OOPS 17:07:50 CHAT Zynethyst: LMAO 17:08:03 CHAT Sansy Sinner: IT A WOMAN 17:08:12 CHAT Sansy Sinner: BIOLOGICALLY HAS TIDDIES ATTACHED 17:08:13 CHAT AlolaVulpix: IT IS A WOMAN 17:08:17 CHAT AlolaVulpix: LMAO 17:08:17 CHAT AlolaVulpix: LMAO 17:08:34 CHAT Zynethyst: big FUCKITY FFUCK 17:08:37 CHAT Zynethyst: DRAG RACE DID ME WRONG 17:08:40 CHAT Zynethyst: DAMMIT MISS FAME 17:08:43 CHAT Zynethyst: DAMMIT COURTNEY ACT 17:08:58 CHAT Zynethyst: DAMMIT big gio gone, she dont jum hte gone, she is hte bom bom gone 17:09:16 CHAT Sansy Sinner: chill 17:09:24 CHAT Zynethyst: bombom gone 17:09:27 CHAT Zynethyst: big gio gone 17:09:37 CHAT Zynethyst: BOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOBMOMBOMBOMBOMBOM GONE 17:11:20 CHAT Zynethyst: Sansy Sinner mention their name again and I will fucking personally come to your house, disembowel you and sell your skin on Ebay. 17:11:21 CHAT Zynethyst: sansy 17:11:23 CHAT Zynethyst: im so proud 17:11:32 CHAT AlolaVulpix: iuhygtfd 17:11:32 CHAT Zynethyst: welcome to sell skin on ebay club 17:11:49 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 17:11:50 CHAT Sansy Sinner: i say it all the time irl but 17:11:52 CHAT Zynethyst: bye alaolaoalaoaalao 17:11:54 CHAT Zynethyst: O 17:11:58 CHAT Sansy Sinner: i dont usually HAVE to say it on here? 17:12:08 CHAT Zynethyst: o 17:12:21 CHAT Zynethyst: also im so fuckging happy that i got my new pc 17:12:22 CHAT Zynethyst: a 17:12:23 CHAT Zynethyst: A 17:12:23 CHAT Zynethyst: A 17:12:23 CHAT Zynethyst: A 17:13:36 CHAT Sansy Sinner: http://puu.sh/qPhqE/aa753ba3a9.png 2016 04 23